My Parents' Divorce
by Terrorking Tragedian
Summary: What ever happened to home sweet home? Why are Mom and Dad fighting? I thought a family sticks together. So why is my family falling apart? I'm scared... A tale about the breaking up of the Truscott family, and Lilly's thoughts during the family feud.
1. Don't you guys know you're scaring me?

I wrote this short story to tell an even darker tale, about one of the most traumatic experiences a child can possibly encounter. It is a damaging social phenomenon and issue, one that threatens the foundations of human society itself: family. The statistics do not lie; about 50 percent of marriages end up in divorce, or some sort of break-up. Children will always be caught in the crossfire, trapped in the battle between their parents, the two people they love most in the world. No child, no matter how old, can avoid being permanently scarred by the incident.

I hope to raise awareness about this social issue, and wish that you kind readers at least appreciate what I have done here should you dislike it. Even if you cannot be bothered to leave a review, I implore you, read it. Being caught in this sort of situation myself, it means a lot to me.

(By the way, in case you haven't noticed, Lilly has a brother whom she had mentioned once in Miley Get Your Gum. Following my sister's advice, I added him into my story halfway to completion.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There I hid myself. Under the thick blanket on my bed, my arms wrapped around my head, my body curled into a fetal position, and my frantic mind praying for the end of this war. I felt myself quivering from head to toe in fright, my eyes leaking hot salty tears, and beads of perspiration trickling down my forehead onto my pillow, as I lay a helpless witness to the hellish battle, taking place just downstairs.

"_I won't let you have Lillian! You know nothing about raising children, woman!"_

"_What do you know? You can't even take care of your own family, much less your children!!"_

"_At least I have Lillian's best interests at heart, Heather!"_

"_WHAT INTERESTS?! You don't know your daughter! You hardly ever even SEE your daughter! For that matter, you don't know your son that well, either!"_

"_He chose to come with me! Ron picked me!"_

"_Lillian certainly didn't pick you! Honestly, sometimes I think she regards Robby Ray to be more like her father than you!"_

"_This isn't about the other people, Heather! It is about Lillian!_

I brought my shaking knees closer into my chest, trying to make myself smaller. They were fighting over me again. Every time I heard my name "Lillian" being mentioned, my stomach jolted and turned to ice. They have been fighting over me for three weeks now, and every time they started, I made myself scarce. While they screamed at each other, they never pondered how I felt. I was terrified beyond my wits. Why don't they just stop it already? How long is this going to last?

"_And I say Lillian stays with me! If Ron wants to go with you, you can have him; I don't want to force him to stay. But Lillian is mine!"_

"_How do you know she doesn't want me, Heather? I for one know that she hadn't chosen either of us yet! But I shall take her! I think I know my children more than you do!"_

I heard Mom's unusually cruel high-pitched laughter, mocking Dad.

"_Ha! You know nothing about your kids, you crazy deluded swine! I don't think you'll even be aware if one of them died, until three days after!"_

A deafening crash rang from the kitchen, reverberating throughout the house, and rocking me to the core. I gave a quiet little scream of terror and plugged my ears with my clammy fingers, hoping to block the awful battle sounds out. Tears drenched my face as I uttered a silent but desperate prayer to God. Please, Lord, make them stop! Make them stop! I can't take it any more!

"_You take that back, woman!"_

"_I took care of them all by myself, for your damn information! You weren't there for Ron when he graduated from Elementary School! You weren't there for Lillian when she had that broken collarbone, nor were you at any of her skateboarding tournaments! Bottom line is, YOU DON'T KNOW THEM!!"_

"_That's not true! I was there when they were born! I changed their diapers, and measured their height year after year, and even took you all out on fishing trips and such…"_

"_That is totally different! That was when you were still a loving father; a family man! That was before you turned into an alcohol-addicted, drug-abusing, womanizing…"_

"_HOLD YOUR TONGUE, WOMAN!!"_

"…_son of a bitch who didn't care about his damn family at all!"_

Another crash, this time with the sounds of broken glass vases to go with it. Mom screamed at the top of her lungs, while Dad yelled incoherently. I squeezed my eyes tightly shut and bit my knuckles to keep myself screaming in agony. Lord, please make them stop! Make them stop! MAKE THEM STOP!

What would Miley and Oliver say if they saw us like this?

Why are we like this?

I thought a family was supposed to stick together.

So why are they fighting? Why is this family falling apart?

Why am I forced to hide under this blanket like a scared rabbit?

Did God plan this?

"_This isn't about us, Heather! We were talking about Lillian's future!"_

"_Fine! Then we'll end this! You keep Ron, Lillian is mine!"_

"_I disagree!"_

"_Ron wanted to come with you the moment you asked him. That's his decision, fine by me! But I will not allow you to bully Lillian into following you! She has her rights!"_

"_Fine! Fine then! Let's ask her! LILLIAN! DOWNSTAIRS, NOW!!"_

Dad's thunderous roar shook the very foundations of the house. I gave a loud squeal of horror, but stayed completely still. Hiding under the blanket, quaking in terror, and crying half a pint, I felt, more like ever, a rabbit waiting for the eagle to pass. Instead, the eagle waited.

"_LILLIAN! GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!"_

God, help me! Please, help me! I can't take this any more! Jesus, save me, I beg you!

"_Lillian, if you don't get downstairs this instant…"_

Mom's voice, for some reason, was more terrifying than Dad's. Very hesitantly, I crawled out of my blanket and crept out of the room. My feet felt as heavy as a million tons, and every step I took towards the living room felt like a step closer to hell.

"_**LILLIAN!!"**_

I poked my head through the doorway, only to behold an utter scene of devastation. A chair lay broken against the wall, three feet from Mom. A million shards of glass were left scattered all over the floor, and amongst them, three bunches of flowers lay in the wreckage, looking discolored and forlorn. But it was Mom and Dad that really frightened me.

Mom's hair looked like a pile of hay, with strands of golden locks stuck to her sweaty brow. Her eyes were fiery and fierce, and she was breathing very heavily, as if she was just involved in a physical fight. Dad's eyes were no less scary; they looked like the Basilisk's eyes, complete with its death glare. He was drenched with sweat, his fists were clenched like iron vices, and panting like he had just ran a marathon.

I was petrified.

"Well? Lilly? You heard everything, right?" Mom growled, shifting her gaze to me. "You choose which one of us you want to follow."

"Who do you choose? Your mom or me?" Dad barked, glaring at me.

I looked at them both for a few seconds, and suddenly, a rush of emotion flooded my veins. It was something new, something I did not expect to feel.

Anger.

Why are they fighting over me as if I were some sort of prize to be won? Why do they sound like they expect me to love one of them more than the other? Are they so determined to hate and hurt each other that they use me as the rope in their tug-of-war? Do they really care about how I feel?

I don't think either of them noticed my puffy red eyes. The result of a whole night's crying. Because of fear, worry, and grief.

Grief because our family has dissolved into this sorry state.

If they don't care about how I feel at all, why should I choose either of them?

The words came out of my mouth before I could stop them. The words that I had kept within me for so long.

**"STOP IT! DON'T YOU GUYS KNOW YOU'RE SCARING ME?!"**

A dreadful silence settled upon the room as Mom and Dad froze, staring at me disbelievingly. My eyes welled up once more, and my lower lip began to quiver. I knew I was going to start crying again. But what did they care? All they want is me! If that is so, then I don't want them!

Without hesitation, I whirled around and darted out of the door, before I could burst into tears in front of them. As I wrenched the door open and threw myself into the cold winds and darkness of night, I heard Mom's voice, now remorseful, calling desperately from twenty feet away.

"Lilly, wait…"

I didn't look back. I didn't have any where to run to. All I wanted to do right now was to get out of that house, away from my so-called "parents", away from those dreadful last four weeks of war, during which endless slews of court battles turned all of us into emotional wrecks.

I just ran. Blinded by tears, I knew no direction. I ran until I could run no more. As soon as I ran out of breath, I collapsed against a lamp post and broke down into tears.

What happened to "home sweet home"? What ever happened to "A happy family sticks together" and "Team Truscott"? Why was my home and life replaced by living hell? Why did my parents turn into psychopaths? Why did this happen to us? Was this God's doing? Was this supposed to be some sort of test, so that I could get stronger?

Or did God just abandon us?

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

If you're reading this, you are done with this chapter. Thanks for sticking with me for so long. It would mean a great deal to me if you expressed your opinion about it, too. I hope that this story helps raise awareness about divorce and the conflict it brings.

Terrorking Tragedian


	2. Santuary at the Stewarts'

I did not feel like making this story a novel, so I decided on five chapters at most. I also decided to write the whole thing in Lilly's point of view, to emphasise on devastating emotional impact of a family break-up. For some reason, first-person view is becoming my favourite format. But it makes the story sound like a diary. I don't know if that's the intended effect, but I quite like it.

Once again, please do help me in raising awareness about the painful trauma of divorces and family break-ups. I hope you readers appreciate my little contribution to society.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Hannah Montana…then this would have been on TV.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hugged that lamppost for what felt like an hour, crying at the top of my lungs, until I had no more tears to give. I felt, for that precise moment, it was best for me to die. Death would afford peace.

Eventually I ran out of breath and collapsed against the post, still sobbing, feeling sick and faint. I had never felt so alone before, nor ever so cold. Loneliness seemed to be the perfect word to describe the cold despair I experienced.

Loneliness. I was all alone.

Cold. I had no family to turn to for warmth.

Despair. Despair ate away at my insides, slowly killing my soul.

The unforgiving winds of the frigid night whipped and lashed at my trembling and weakened body. As I tried to cease my sobs and hoist myself up on my feet, I kept, in whimpers, muttering a dark mantra: Please, Lord, just let me die…

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lilly? What the…why are you…what happened to you?"

That voice from behind me…so familiar…yet, why was it there? I whirled around to face the speaker.

For a moment we stared at each other, transfixed and flabbergasted.

It was Miley, my best friend, and, at that moment, the only person I could turn to. She was staring at me in the most uncharacteristic way; it was half pity, half shock. Her misty eyes were wide open, unblinking, while the rest of her froze in an utterly horrified trance. Her hands loosened, letting a bag of groceries plummet to the floor.

I tried to say hello, but instead a weak quivering wail escaped my lips. As she reached out to pull me up, I burst into fresh tears and pounced onto her, crying ceaselessly into her shoulder.

Within seconds, the night turned colder.

"C'mon, Lilly, let's talk inside…" Miley whispered, and I felt her leading me somewhere. Automatically, my legs obeyed, and we began moving. I didn't know where she was leading me, nor did I care. All I wanted to do was cry. Cry 'til my eyes had no more tears to give.

Nevertheless, still, as we journeyed, I heard my broken heart speak up. I was going to be safe. At last.

"_Dad, can Lilly sleep over tonight?"_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow, Lilly, I'm so sorry."

That was all Miley could say. As I relived the horrifying details of my parents' latest fight over my custody, she sat beside me on the coach, holding my hands.

"I can't take it any more," I heard myself blubbering between hiccups. "This was the first time they actually yelled at me to get downstairs and…join in!" I added, placing angry emphasis on the last two words.

"Then…what did you say?" Miley asked tentatively.

"I told them to shut up! I screamed at them; they were scaring me, but they didn't care!" My heart nodded in earnest at these words. "All they want is custody over me! If they didn't care about me anyway, I don't want to go with either of them! I HATE THEM!!"

I pounded my knees furiously, breaking into fresh waves of tears. Crying behind my hands hid a horrible sight; a face twisted by despair and suffering. As a result of four weeks of crying and sleepless nights, my eyes had a permanent tearful and bloodshot look in them. My facial features always bore a depressed look, the bounce in my step was replaced with lethargic staggering, and my entire zesty outlook on life was lost. Oliver once remarked my eyes looked like they had chili sauce spilled in them.

Everyone in school called me the "Skater-girl who lost her bounce". In more than a month, my entire persona changed. I no longer had the energy and mood to be the old Lilly Truscott; the sunny, easy-going and hyperactive skater-girl. In fact, once Amber and Ashley called me an "emo". I hadn't a clue to what it meant, but I thumped them nevertheless. (I got detention, of course, and a subsequent thrashing from Dad when I got home.)

"I…guess you should just, I don't know, tell them how you feel."

"Do you even KNOW what goes on in that house?" I spat angrily, rounding at Miley.

"Well, you've been telling me all about it for the last few weeks. I think I have quite a good mental picture!" she retorted, her tone of voice suggesting annoyance. Instantly, I regretted my words.

"I'm sorry," I murmured, not daring to look her in the face. "It's just, I've been so frustrated and scared at the same time for so long, I just want it to end. I'm sick of living like a damn frightened mouse!"

Red-hot anger surged through my veins once more, ravaging my soul with dark thoughts. Indeed, I was dying inside. I let the sudden rage simmer, slowly releasing it through the beads of tears dripping out of my eyes. An uneasy silence dawned upon the house.

"Do you know what it's like to be in a broken family?" I asked softly, after twenty minutes of quiet. It was not Miley who answered, however.

"Well, Lilly, having watched our family suffer the tragic loss of its mother, I think we know very well how you feel."

Mr. Stewart spoke up all of the sudden. He had been working at the stove all the while, but he remained silent the whole time. Yet, as he looked at me and spoke, his eyes blazed with spirit and strength. His eyes bore a look of determination, as opposed to Miley's gaze of pity and awkwardness.

As Mr. Stewart sat down on a single-person coach, I instantly felt a powerful aura of wisdom surround him. He was a teacher, unlike my own parents, and I almost dared to call him a friend, if not another father.

"Listen, Lilly. Everyone goes through hard times, so hard they think they'll be happier dead than alive. But as long as you know what you're dealin' with, you gotta stand up and face it. As long as you stay strong, you'll make it through, whatever the challenge was. You allow yourself to weaken and you'll crumble. I lost my wife, my kids lost their mother, but we stayed strong, and we pulled through. If we can do it, so can you."

I felt an instant rush of affection towards the man. He was not my father, but he treated me like a daughter all the same. For the first time that night, I felt the despair lighten its load, the cold give way to love and warmth, and the loneliness dissipate. I felt loved again. Yet the Stewarts weren't my family.

"But you still had your family to turn to when Mrs. Stewart died," I said reproachfully, feeling the gut-wrenchingly painful thought manifest itself in the form of renewed sobs. "I have no family to talk to. I don't even have my brother backing me up…"

I kept thinking to myself, I'm not going to cry, I'm not going to cry. However, I knew I was. I was so sensitive it was embarrassing.

"You still got us, Lilly!" Miley exclaimed, putting an arm across my shoulders. "We're practically sisters, remember? You can talk to us!"

"If you ever need a family to turn to, we'll always be there to help." Mr. Stewart said happily.

"You'll always be welcome here! And, you have Oliver too!" Miley said jubilantly, though hesitating a little on the "Oliver" part. (Oliver was well known as both a helpful and loyal friend as well as a person adds fuel to fire.)

I have decided then. Mr. Stewart was right. I had to stand for myself, face Mom and Dad, and tell them how I felt. There was no avoiding it, only going through it. I said to myself with iron-wrought determination, I will end this custody battle myself.

Whom I chose still remains a matter to discuss. However, I had the right to speak up and take matters into my own hands. Even though the final say was not mine.

Nevertheless, as we went to bed later that night, and I tucked myself into the blanket before lights-out, I could not help but wonder…

"Do I have the courage to fight for myself?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You can treat this chapter as a "Guide to Surviving a Divorce as a Teen" if you like; this was just a filler. It would have been incredibly odd if I left Lilly on the street last chapter and then magically transport her ten days into the future. Not only am I raising awareness about divorce, I am also actively advising those who are experiencing it. (Applies to teens or younger only.)

I deliberately omitted Oliver and Jackson in this chapter. Jackson was irrelevant to the scenario and was thus excluded. The appearance of Oliver in the chapter will likely draw reviews like "Ooh, ooh, Lolliver! So cute!", and related.

Thanks for reading, and do drop a review if you're free. Even a one-line review can brighten up my day.

Terrorking Tragedian

(By the way, did y'all even like the chapter?)


	3. Lilly's Decision and the Turning Point

Lilly's battle against her parents continues and comes to a climax in this chapter. I won't say more. Enjoy! (Still in Lilly's POV)

_Nevertheless, as we went to bed later that night, and I tucked myself into the blanket before lights-out, I could not help but wonder…_

_"Do I have the courage to fight for myself?"_

--

_A week elapses:_

"Dad, I'm going with Mom."

"WHY?! GIVE ME A GOOD EXPLANATION!!"

"B-b-because if I went with you, M-mom would be lonely!"

"SO WHAT ABOUT THAT STUPID WOMAN?! I'M THE ONE WHO'S IMPORTANT!"

"D-d-dad, please, please understand…"

I could hardly keep my lips from trembling, or the tears that came down like raindrops. Dad's rage was hard to bear, especially when it is irrational. Within seconds, his fury would reduce me into a state of trembling lips and racking sobs. In minutes, I would be cowering in a corner, against his tirade. Even approaching him required me to muster up all the courage I had.

"THERE'S NO NEED TO BOTHER ABOUT THAT IDIOTIC WOMAN! I…" Dad raged on.

"But she's my mom!" I pleaded desperately, forgetting the many reasons I had rehearsed last night.

"I'm your bloody father, so whatever I say, you do! You're coming with me, and that's final!"

"Why won't you even listen to me?!" I cried angrily, hot tears now cascading down my face like waterfalls.

"BECAUSE I'M THE DAD AND I'M ALWAYS RIGHT!!" he hollered, taking a menacing step forward. A spray of hot spit landed on my face when he shouted. I took a hasty step back, desperately fighting the urge to break down into tears.

"B-b-but I love m-mom, too…" I whimpered; all courage had gone out the window.

**"SO YOU DON'T LOVE ME!?"** The roar was so terrible; I put my arms in front of my face to shield against Dad's awesome rage. The sobs were impossible to control now, and I couldn't talk without choking on my own tears.

"N-n-n-o! I s-still…love y-you! B-b-but…"

My gulping for air and uncontrollable sobbing seemed to fuel the beast within Dad even more; he seemed fully intent to hit me around the head.

"BUT WHAT, LILLIAN?!"

"B-b-but…b-but…"

**"YOU LITTLE RASCAL!!"**

All of the sudden, his fist collided with my head. The muscles in his hand were made of steel, and the blow was backed by barbaric superhuman power. With a scream of fear, pain and surprise, I fell to the ground, knocking my head against the floor. Unable to stop myself, I burst into full-blooded tears.

"GET UP, GIRL!" He barked. Hastily, I clambered up on my knees and tried to plead with my father, who had transformed into a demon unrecognizable anymore.

"D-d-dad…no…please…"

**"I'LL TEACH YOU A LESSON LIKE FATHERS DO!"**

He kicked me hard in stomach, making me reel back in pain. A second blow landed on my head, followed by an explosion of agony. He was battering every part of my body like an enraged bull, roaring incoherently all the time. I could not and dared not defend myself as Dad basically mauled me with demonic energy.

How could he be so heartless? How can he be so barbaric to even his own teenage daughter? Did he expect me to go with him by using force? Knowing his temperament, would I even consider going with him?

In the face of Dad's mighty rage, I could only scream and beg for mercy.

"STOP! STOP! DADDY, STOP!"

"SHUT UP!"

"STOP DADDY! PLEASE!!"

"SHUT UP, LILLIAN!"

"NO! NO! DADDY STOP!!"

**"I SAID SHUT UP!!"**

A fist landed on my nose, and I felt warm blood gush forth. Another hit me squarely in the chest, knocking all the wind out of me. A third punch smashed into my forehead, blinding me in agony. By down, everything in my vision was getting fuzzy, and my head was pounding with pain and spinning terribly. I lost my balance and collapsed onto the floor, all ability to resist drained and gone.

"That's what you get for defying your father's wishes, do you hear me?" His voice grew distant, yet still hauntingly clear, echoing in my head. Too dizzy to answer, I slowly tried to curl up into a ball, to defend against his attacks. Every muscle in my body ached terribly when moved. My vision was stained red; the blood from my mouth and nose seemed to have gotten everywhere.

"I repeat, DO YOU HEAR ME!?" He bellowed, kicking me again in the gut. I yelped weakly, too enervated to even scream.

Suddenly, a bang came from the corridor; the door had been busted open. I heard Dad swear, several male voices yelling in unison, and a woman screaming, apoplectic with rage.

"Oh, shit, the po-po!"

"Freeze! Police! Put your hands up at once!"

**"GIL! HOW COULD YOU!!"**

Because I could make any sense out of the scene, the sky went tumbling down.

--

"Lillian? Lilly?"

The gentle voice pierced through the darkness. I swam up towards the light high up in the sky, closer and closer to consciousness. It was tiring work; an unseen force kept resisting like a repelling magnet.

"Sis? Are you there? Sis?"

I felt myself repossessing my body. I could feel every beaten muscle aching, the painful pounding in my head and the terrible burning sensation all over my body. My eyelids weighed a ton, and when I tried to lift them, I had to let them fall again; they were too heavy and immovable.

"Look, mum, she's coming around…"

"Are you sure?"

"Her eyelids flitted just now…"

Then a warm voice came through and reverberated around the tunnel of darkness. It called my name. I felt a hand touch mine tenderly. It gave me renewed strength, and enabled me to push my eyelids open with all the force I could muster.

A burst of light hit me hard. I squinted against the glare, but could still make out the two silhouettes hovering above me. Both were tall, had golden locks, and looked imposing from where I looked.

I blinked. Ron and Mom were standing over me.

"Welcome back to the world, sis," Ron declared loudly, like a trumpet's fanfare. It brought me fully around. Suddenly an influx of memory flushed my numb mind.

The yelling, the pain, the screaming, the fading away…

I jerked up straight, staring around frantically. Where am I? Where's Dad? What am I doing here?

"Lilly, Lilly, calm down! You're in the hospital," Mom said gently, pressing me back down onto my pillow.

I blinked again. Indeed, I was in a brightly lit hospital ward. Mom was there, looking at me with a hint of apology in her eyes. Confusion ran through my brain. The desire for answers came through, and I found my voice.

"Mom, what happened?" Even talking burned my throat.

Mom stared sadly. "Your brother and I heard you and your dad from outside the door. We called the cops, and waited for them to come around before going in. They bust the door down and arrested your dad, but you…oh Lillian…" Mom sniffed loudly, holding my hand tight. At this point, I noticed Ron had vanished and was no longer beside me.

"I scolded your dad. Oh, I'd never screamed so hard in my life. And then Ron ran over and tried to wake you, but you wouldn't respond. We thought you were…you were…"

"Dead," I finished the sentence for Mom. She began to cry, but slightly, so that she could keep talking.

"I panicked, and everyone panicked, even your dad. Ron jumped for the phone and called for an ambulance, and…there you are," she finished, unwilling to elaborate. "I'm sorry, Lilly. I should have charged in the moment I heard your dad beat you, but I was afraid all of us could get hurt. If I came in earlier, you may not have ended up like this. That brute would've easily killed you!"

Mom broke down into quiet controlled tears, apologizing profusely. I patted her shoulder awkwardly, not sure about how to comfort her.

"How's Dad? Where is he?" I asked after a while. Mom straightened up and regained her composure.

"He's in the custody of the police right now. If things get worse, or better, he might even go to jail," Mom said, clearing her throat. "He'd jolly well deserve it," she added with a hint of malice in her voice.

"Does that mean Ron and I will go with you?" I questioned quietly. Mom looked straight into my eyes.

"I think so, honey. Nobody in the right mind would let children grow up with that monster…"

I turned my head away from her, tears welling up in my eyes. Everything seemed to have gone to plan, at least some parts of it. It was the turning point.

"I'm sorry about the other day, too, Lilly…I shouldn't lose control like that…"

"Oh, Mummy…"

I turned around and embraced my mother. She hugged back and we both let the tears come.

--

How did you like that? I, personally, love this story, and am immensely proud of it. It's dramatic, and full of angst, no matter how you slice it. I foresee future development in this story, just when I thought I was stuck at chapter 2. Please review, and tell me how you feel about the bit when Lilly's Dad was going nuts. Thanks!

Terrorking Tragedian


End file.
